


Reflection

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reflection, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, evil twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Ada Cackle never quite knows if her reflection is truly hers
Relationships: Agatha Cackle & Ada Cackle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Reflection

Ada hated her reflection. She had a mirror in her office for show, never glancing into it for more than a few seconds in front of anyone. Any longer than that and the mist would start to creep in. Many a time when Ada wanted to punish herself, she'd stand in front of that mirror, alone and her innermost thoughts would start to spill out. Cruel, vicious words. She called her reflection, Agatha. It was the name of her twin sister, the one she didn't remember being born with, the one who'd died while she had lived. Agatha was her terrible secret, the worst embodiment of Ada Cackle to exist. She'd die of mortification if her deputy headmistress would stumble upon it. She thought very highly of Miss Hardbroom and would do a great deal to keep the respect that Hecate had for her.

Of late, the whispering had become so much more spiteful. Malicious mutters about how ugly, how incompetent, how stupid she was, was what she expected. Playing on her insecurities was what Agatha did best. But in the last few years, the hissing had pinpointed each and every interlinked fear, to the point where she dreaded Agatha actually crawling her way out of the mirror to tell everyone about her. She'd shuddered to think of what would happen if Miss Hardbroom discovered the thoughts Ada kept under lock and key. She could see why Hecate was difficult to like but Ada loved her. She couldn't do without her.

Hecate couldn't know and she wouldn't know. She was better off being blissfully ignorant about the unrequited adoration that Ada had for her. It was just the way it had to be. She was too fat and ugly to be adored back, Agatha told her so. Mocked her reflection, her twee pink cardigans, her fondness for cheesecake. She was resigned to being this way but it always stung every time Agatha piled stones of hurt upon her head, weighing her down, crushing her chest until she felt trapped, unable to speak or breathe. Agatha was a viper in her heart, a snake that slithered into her nerves and bit at them until fraying point.

This time, the whispers grew too loud and Ada feared that it could be heard outside the room. She felt trapped as the taunts encircled her in a grip like a poisonous vine. She heard faint footsteps and broke through the haze to grab the poker from the fireplace. There was a blur of splinters striking her face and Miss Hardbroom came running in, alerted to the smash.

'Miss Cackle, what are you doing!'

Ada kept striking until her strength deserted her. Through the fractures, she could see Agatha still mocking her for her stupidity in trying to get rid of her. She held out the poker to her deputy and told her to continue. Hecate protested, Ada insisted until Hecate reluctantly raised her arm.

'No. No magic.'

Hecate stared at her in confusion, unwilling to do as she asked. Ada forcibly thrust it into her hand and retreated. Hecate weighed up the options as sure as the weight in her hand and made her decision. She had a strong aim. She cast a protective spell to shield them and simply threw the poker at the biggest splinter of mirror with the intent to shatter it into oblivion. She was strong of will, so of course it did. Ada relied on Miss Hardbroom's strength of will, it made her feel invincible with her by her side.

The mirror was now irretrievably broken. Ada felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She knew that getting a smaller mirror wouldn't help. Agatha would still be there, she'd always be there. But if she tidied her hair in the mirror in the great hall, the clattering of the schoolgirls would drown out Agatha's nasty voice in her head. She relaxed and levered herself up. She smiled at her deputy, trying to calm her nerves.

'I never liked that mirror anyway' she said. Hecate stared at her, said nothing but drew out a chair and started making the tea. They sat there for a long time while the shadows lengthened and autumn streamed through the windows. Hecate vanished the offending item and all the carnage with a flick of her wrist. Ada would have preferred that she had swept it up and disposed of it the old-fashioned way but that would have made Miss Hardbroom suspicious. She'd seen a wariness in her eyes and didn't wish to be subjected to a gentle interrogation. Miss Hardbroom could be gentle, at times.

She couldn't say that Agatha wouldn't affect her again. She always would do. But from this point on, she wouldn't let her control her quite so much.

They sipped their tea in silence. Hecate left it well alone, intending on letting Ada talk in her own time, if she ever would. But they never spoke of it again.


End file.
